Maze of Fire
Has anyone else ever had a dream.. A dream that started as a happy, sweet and seems to make you smile as you wake? Everyone has. Right? I have another question then: Have you ever had a dream that showed the unfair death of others, the feeling of revenge and the need for justice just coming from what you see from death? I have. But mine was a long terrifying journey to what I thought would be my demise.. This certain dream involved a certain hedge maze I had behind the house that I grew up in. The house had a weird history to it's past and I swore it was even haunted, but I digress. I thought it was demolished several years ago due to money issues and just for the fact that.. Well, the house was falling apart, rotting.. You get the picture. It started out with me. I slowly opened my eyes, just awakened from slumber, and I lay for a few minutes before finally having the strength and will to get up, but it wasn't my soft, comfy bed I woke up in. It was grass. When my vision cleared up I saw the entrance to the maze I mentioned earlier. The stone pillars and small statues of lions at their bases. I stood there, for a throbbing in the right side of my head began to intense, as I winced and closes my right eye, trying to fight back the pain to be able to step forward. After the pain slowly dulled, I began to walk forward, observing the entrance which is hard to read due to the fog that is covering the area. Come to think of it.. I couldn't even see the area where the house used to stand. Is the fog that thick? I turned around and I gasped. The house was still up. In fact, it looked like it was freshly built! Brand spanking new. I turned back to the maze as I sighed, moving forward into the maze entrance, slowly and cautiously entering the maze. As soon as I stepped past the pillars into the maze, the air got more chilly and felt.. heavier. I shivered a bit and crossed and rubbed my arms, to generate some heat and calm the goosebumps I was getting. I observed the maze area as I followed the path, running into about two turns before seeing a strange sight.. It was a small alter. And laying upon it was a blue rose. I walked towards it and slowly and gently picked up the rose as I examined it, noticing it's beauty and texture as I ran my fingers across the petals. I then heard a strange giggle, a small childish giggle of a young girl as I quickly turned, looking behind me to see if someone was standing behind me, watching me. But there was no one there. "What the hell was that?.." I pondered. I set the rose back down and turned right into the next path as I continued. I kept having the feeling someone was watching me.. I wasn't sure if it was friendly or if it would pounce on me at any moment and end this dream and possibly.. my life. I found another strange alter, with another flower on it. But it was a different color and it wasn't a rose. Upon further inspection I noticed it was a Dahlia flower. I picked it up and I couldn't help but smile at it's beauty. But as I examined it, near where the flower stem met the petals, there was a red liquid substance spilled onto it. "Is... Is this.. Blood?!" I panicked, as I looked at my hand, seeing as it got on my hand. It was definitely blood. The texture and look of it was unmistakable. I heard another giggle, as I jumped, quickly turning and I saw her. A little girl, couldn't have been older than 4. I clutched the flower to my chest as my heartbeat sped up. I looked at her for a few seconds before summoning up courage and finally asking, "Who are you? Are.. A-Are you lost?" As I finished my question, she only giggled and before I knew it, she had faded into the mist. I looked around as I took a deep breathe and placed the flower back down on the alter and before continuing, looked back at where I had spotted the little girl. After thinking and staring for a few seconds, I then looked forward and continued down the path. There were a series of turns, I was wondering if I would take a wrong turn and end up at a dead end, or find another alter. What was with these strange alters anyways? Were they here when I was younger? I never actually explored this maze when I was a kid, for my parents wouldn't allow it. It was strange that they didn't. They always acted paranoid when I asked them. Typical parent instincts maybe? I don't know. Probably won't either. My dad died in the military and my mom was diagnosed with leukemia and died after a few months in the hospital. I've been living with my uncle until I turned eighteen, eventually when I moved out and got my own home. Oh hell, I think I've been blabbering too much.. Where am I? I looked around the area and I noticed that the grass has changed.. It was in a much darker shade.. Almost looked burnt. I also smelled something similar to mold. I shivered at the smell. After a few minutes I finally found another path, it was hidden by overgrown vines attaching to the hedges on each side and the wood frame above the hedge maze, (I'm guessing it was made to keep certain birds out?), I did my best and ripped off as much of the vine as I could, and squeezed through. I kept moving forward and eventually found another alter. But this time, there was no flower... All I saw was a rusty, slightly cracked butcher's knife. I also noticed that the alter was covered in ashes, almost as if someone burnt wood and just threw it on the alter carelessly.. I looked at the knife and hesitantly reached out to pick it up. As my fingers touched the handle, I felt a scorching pain and pulled my hand back, shaking it. The knife slowly went up in flames, slowly burning until it was melted onto the alter. I didn't dare touch it again. I examined my fingertips and noticed they were black. Obviously burnt. What I wouldn't do for some water or something to soak these in.. I noticed a final path. It was a long one. Stretched far down. I looked at the alter once more, wondering what all this meant.. The blue rose.. The Dahlia.. and now a flaming butcher's knife? Am I in Limbo or something? I shook my head and sighed, beginning to head down the path again. It was unbelievably LONG. It almost felt like it could go on forever. A few minutes stretched into hours of walking. I was starting to get worn out.. Until I saw a man. This man looked like a gardener a rich person would have hired. He was dark skinned, gray-haired, and he appeared to be hunched over. I approached him slowly and with caution. As I neared him I noticed that I KNEW him. In real life. He was the man that helped my mother through sickness before she died. I believe his name is Sam McCormick?.. I also believe he BUILT this maze. The original owner of the house before my father maybe? As all this processed in my mind, he turned to face me. I immediately froze up and looked at him. He stared at me with an intense, almost psychopathic quiet look, and he had a very ugly scar across the side of his mouth. After a few minutes passed, he spoke. "You cannot help her. Do you realize this, Kevin?" I felt the hair on the back of my neck rise fast, my heart sped up as fear grew in me as I stared at the man. I finally spoke after a few seconds, "Help who? What are you talking about, Sam?.." He didn't speak back. All he did was smile, which freaked me out even more. Then next thing I knew.. I blacked out. Everything went dark. I slowly woke up. Instead of waking up on the grass floor of the grass maze, I woke up in a concrete room. It was filled with webs, dust and it smelled of mold, like what I smelt back in the maze. I slowly stood and rubbed my head, trying to hold back my intense headache. I examined the room, which only had one small lantern exerting light to the dark room. I noticed a weird shaped object in the shadows of the lantern. When I moved closer to it my eyes opened wide and my heart suddenly stopped in fear. It was a coffin. Am I in someone's Tomb?! How did I get here?? I was scared out of my mind! I slowly summoned up my remaining courage and approached it. I noticed it was rotting and it was making the terrible smell in the room. I examined it and the name was faded.. I could only read a little bit of the text. Which read: "Anastasia Hend-.." That's all I could read. I felt a presence behind me and I slowly turned, fear growing more. And I saw her again. The little girl that I met earlier. She didn't look like she was playful.. She looked, depressed.. I suddenly felt sorry for her. She was dead and she had so much to live for, but she died at a young age.. I slowly stepped to her and got on my knee to meet her eyes as I slowly and softly spoke, "What happened?.. How did you die?" The little girl held out her hand for me. I looked at her hand and looked at her as I slowly brought up my hand, hesitantly putting it on her ghostly palm. As I did this, a weird white flash appeared in front of my eyes. I then saw the house and the trees surrounding it. It showed a garden on the side of the house, where my mother always was, taking care of her plants. But instead of my mother it was a young woman, in her mid-twenties maybe? She was tending to her garden, but a strange man came out and walked to her, he looked old and hunched over.. I then noticed it was Sam. What the?.. I continued to watch as I the woman stand up, as they talked for a few minutes before Sam's expression changed suddenly and then began to get violent, he was yelling, screaming, he was just unleashing hell upon her! She cowered, obviously scared by how he was acting. The next few moments then made me sick.. It began with him backhanding her, with a hard WHACK, as she fell. He then grabbed her hair and slowly dragged her into the house, the vision moved into the house as it showed him throw her onto the floor of what seemed to be the living room as he walked into the kitchen. I heard a drawer open and the cluttering of silverware being knocked around, then I heard it close again. He walked back into view as I saw he was holding the knife. The same knife that was melted into the alter. I was shocked and my eyes shot open and my heart stopped. He then proceeded to raise the knife, and did what I hoped he wouldn't do. He plunged the knife deep into the woman's chest. She screamed in pain and agony as he smirked that evil.. psychopathic.. smile as he plunged it into her a few more times, as she finally went quiet. The blood poured out onto the carpeted floor as her lifeless body was left onto the floor. The vision then went to a little girl, she was looking around as she heard her mother screaming as she began to go down the stairs. She slowly opened the door and looked out. Sam was not in the room.. He was gone. She noticed her mother's feet sticking out in the doorway entrance of the living room as her expression changed from scared to sorrow as she ran to her mother's body. She saw the blood and her mother's expression as she dropped to her knees, as she laid her head on her mother's stomach and started to cry. Hard. It then showed Sam walk into the room as he spotted the little girl. The girl looked at him and she showed a scared expression. He smirked and showed her the knife with the blood on it, as if letting her know he did it. She screamed and started to back up away from him. He walked towards her with the knife held up, ready to strike when he gave the thrust. She backed up into the edge of the glass coffee table as he smirked and lunged at her, letting out a fierce blood curdling yell. She quickly acted and dodged his lunge, which resulted in him smashing his face into the glass of the coffee table. The impact cracked the glass and it cut the side of his lip deep. He rubbed the cut and he growled more as he turned at the little girl. He then got up and walked to her. She was caught in a corner, nowhere to run. She cried and begged him to stop. He just laughed in a maniacal psychopathic way and then he did what only a sick man could think of doing.. He murdered her as well. After he was done, he put the knife in his pocket and it then showed him dragging their bodies in trash bags, dragging them into the backyard, where the maze was located. He smirked and looked at the maze as he dragged the bags into the maze. It transitioned into showing him with a can of gas. I knew what he was gonna do now. It made me churn and shiver thinking about it.. He empties the whole can on the bags and around the maze. He exits the maze and he pulls out a matchbox, taking a match out and quickly lighting it, as he smirked his evil psychopathic smirk as he throws it into the maze entrance. The flames spread quickly and melted the bags and most of the grass in the maze. The vision ended and I stared at the little girl. I knew what she wanted. I could see the look on her face. She wanted revenge, and after what I just saw him do? He's gonna share the same fate. I then woke up. I looked at the ceiling in my tan colored room, and smirked. Time to pay a visit to Sam. I got out of bed, dressed in my jeans and t-shirt, went downstairs and put on my coat, grabbing my car keys as I drove to where Sam was recently living. I smirked and parked. I got out and walked to the front door and rang the doorbell. After a few minutes the door opened and I saw Sam stand there as he gives me a smile which couldn't fool me. I smirked. "I must avenge Anastasia. You, my good sir, need to die." His face became full of fear before I pulled my fist back and gave him a hard punch in the cheek, knocking him back onto the floor, he winced and rubbed his cheek as I closed the door and grabbed his gray hair. "I know what you did. You cannot deny your sins. I am here to make sure you pay for them." I spoke harshly as I slammed his head into the ground, leaving him dazed as I stood, walking into his kitchen and opening a drawer, finding a sharp knife almost similar to the one he used on Anastasia and her mother, as I walked back and stood over him, smirking with the knife in hand. He begged and cried for his life but I just knelt down and put a finger to his lips and smirked, softly saying: "Sleep now, for the Maze shall be your tomb." I then put the knife to his throat, giving a quick hard slice across it, watching the blood spray and pool around his head. I watch as he slowly bleeds out, his life draining from his body. After a few minutes, I grabbed his ankle and drug his body to my car. I threw his body into the trunk and closed it, got in and started my car and began to head for the address of my old house, plus the maze. When I got there I got out with a smirk on my face. I walked to the trunk and unlocked it, taking out his body and the can of gasoline I kept in my trunk in case my car ever ran out of gas, dragging his body to the maze, going through the maze. Remembering the path I took in my dream, I found a good place in the maze as I threw his body down and poured the gasoline on him, then trailed the gasoline back to the entrance, like he did. I smiled and threw the gas can into the maze as hard I could. Wherever it would land it would light on fire anyways. I smiled and pulled out my zippo lighter and opened it, lit it and smirked at the maze entrance. I then continued to throw the zippo lighter in, as the maze set aflame. I watched it burn and I thought of how Anastasia and her mother died so unfairly, so suddenly, and they were both young. No one deserved that fate but Sam. As I stood and watched the flame crackle and brighten up the now upcoming night, I slowly spoke in a deep-toned voice, almost heroic with a touch of sadistic nature: "The Maze of Fire has claimed the life of the sinner. May the lives of the wrongly killed be quelled and rest in peace." Category:Ghosts Category:Dreams/Sleep